Dragon of the blood
by pppeppermint
Summary: Harry memutuskan untuk mengikuti studinya di tahun kedelapan. Musim panas sebelumnya, dia berhasil menjadi seorang animagus. Draco Malfoy adalah seekor naga, dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Sekarang memasuki musim kawin. Slight AU. Slash. Don't like don't read.


A/N :

Terus dari kebosanan yang tidak berujung dan membuatku mampir ke ffn, ketemulah satu fanfic yang bikin tanganku gatel pengen terjemahkan. Pendek kok ceritanya ini. Sudah minta izin yang punya juga, dia kasih izin dan mulailah aku nulis ini. Mungkin akan lebih menarik dibaca pakai bahasa Inggrisnya memang, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin ya, maafkan kalau ada yang pernah baca dan ada banyak yang kurang dari fanfic terjemahan ini.

Anyway, selamat menikmati. :D

(A/N dari author yang asli :

Hanya naga tertentu yang bisa mengeluarkan api. Dan naga yang ada di sini tidak bisa melakukan itu. Semua ide tentang naga dan tradisinya diambil dari buku Alan F. Troop : The Dragon DelaSangre. Keluarga Malfoy tetap natural di cerita ini dan pemain utamanya berusia 18 tahun.

Naga di sini seperti naga ala barat yang bisa kalian temukan di google image ketika mengetikkan "western dragon". Yang paling bagus adalah yang muncul paling pertama.

* * *

**Dragon of The Blood**

**.Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Dragon of The Blood belong to ****dr4yc05**

* * *

.

.

Harry terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang ada di Grimmauld Place sembari membaca buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan satu haripun yang tersisa dari liburan musim panasnya, apalagi terhitung sekarang, waktu liburnya hanya tinggal satu bulan.

Harry lalu mengambil nafas panjang, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Para _Marauders_ bisa melakukannya, tentu dia juga bisa. Dia pasti bisa menjadi Animagus.

Buku miliknya telah menekankan pada awal _chapter_nya bahwa kunci untuk semua sihir adalah dengan mengetahui dari mana asal sihir itu sendiri dan memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membuatnya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sihir berasal dari inti tubuh itu sendiri lalu mengalir bagaikan darah ke seluruh badan hingga sampai ke kaki dan tangan. Kekuatan dari sihir bekerja hampir sama dengan otot-otot tubuh—beberapa diantaranya adalah genetik, sementara yang lain adalah dorongan kuat dan seberapa keras usaha yang dilakukan.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukan dalam proses transformasi menjadi animagus bagi pemula adalah meditasi. Harry duduk dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Dia menutup mata dan berusaha fokus pada pernafasannya, menarik nafas lebih panjang lalu menghembuskannya, begitu seterusnya. Ketika dia sudah berhasil menaklukkan ritmenya, (tarik nafas, tahan sebentar lalu hembuskan) Harry lalu fokus pada aliran sihirnya, dia berusaha merasakannya lalu memanipulasinya.

Bagian paling berat ketika akan melakukan transformasi menjadi animagus untuk pertama kalinya adalah para penyihir tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk animagus mereka. Tentu saja akan sangat sulit untuk menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa wujudmu setelahnya.

Langkah kedua adalah membuat sihirnya terpaku pada satu pusat dan menempatkannya di sana. Harry berusaha mengeluarkan sihirnya dan membiarkannya memenuhi setiap jengkal tulangnya, ototnya, kulitnya dan bahkan pakaiannya. Dia membayangkannya sebagai sesuatu yang bersinar dan tengah berusaha memenuhi setiap layer-layernya. Hanya sejauh ini dia bisa berlatih tanpa menggunakan sihirnya.

Masih dengan ritme pernafasan yang sama, Harry lalu beralih pada langkah berikutnya. Pada langkah ini, terfokus pada keinginan untuk mendorong sihir agar dapat mengubah tubuh. Harry berusaha untuk mengirimkan keinginan untuk mengubah tubuhnya itu pada sihirnya dengan menggunakan pikirannya.

_Berubahlah. Aku ingin menjadi seorang animagus._

Dia lalu membayangkan sihirnya mengubah setiap tulangnya menjadi sesuatu yang lunak sehingga dapat dikembangkan, dibentuk atau dapat mengubah bentuknya menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Konsentrasinya menjadi fokus. Sihirnya berdengung di seluruh tubuhnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah menjaga keinginannya agar tetap fokus, membiarkan sihirnya memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, dan menunggu. Begitu susah rasanya membuat satu sihir yang begitu melimpah untuk bisa terfokus pada satu tempat saja. Akhirnya, ketika keletihan dan rasa frustasi mengalahkan segalanya, sihirnya buyar dan hanya meninggalkan sisa-sisa sihir yang mengalir dari pusat tubuhnya.

Harry membuka matanya. Memeriksa tubuhnya, dan perasaan kecewa menyelimutinya setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang berubah.

* * *

Draco telah diajarkan sedari kecil bahwa dia dan keluarganya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki darah yang berbeda, makhluk yang menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsanya. Makhluk sejenis dirinya sangat kuat, namun tidak berarti tak terkalahkan. Mereka bisa dibantai jika manusia menemukan mereka, karena itulah mereka bersembunyi diantara manusia, menggunakan kemampuan untuk bisa menyerupai manusia.

Makhluk sepertinya memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah bentuk tubuh sejak mereka lahir, tapi mereka tidak dapat mengontrol kemampuan ini hingga mereka berusia empat tahun. Karena itu, para orangtua membantu anak-anak mereka yang belum bisa mengontrol kemampuannya dengan dorongan sihir agar dapat fokus ke tempat yang diinginkan.

Ketika pertama kali dia meninggalkan Malfoy Manor untuk berjelajah di dunia manusia, Draco telah dijejalkan peraturan keras untuk tidak berubah wujud di depan manusia dan tidak menggigit mereka. Pertama kalinya dia berjalan di tempat yang ramai penduduk, dia harus menggunakan segala konsentrasinya agar tidak berubah saat itu juga dan menyerang mereka.

Dia bisa mengingat saat dia pertama kali 'berbicara' dengan ayahnya mengenai hal penting dalam hubungan saat usianya mencapai sebelas tahun. Tentu saja hal ini berbeda dengan cara manusia saat berbicara dengan ayah mereka.

"_Ketika kau sudah berusia delapan belas tahun," ucap Lucius, "kau akan cukup umur untuk bisa mendapatkan pasangan hidup."_

"_Maksudmu menikah?" Draco—yang masih berusia sebelas tahun—bertanya, dia tumbuh dengan mempelajari kebanyakan tradisi manusia. _

"_Dalam artian tersendiri—yes, tapi kau tidak punya banyak pilihan seperti manusia. Perempuan dari bangsa kita sangat sedikit. Ketika kau sudah cukup umur, kau akan mampu mengenali bau mereka ketika mereka memasuki tahap estrus__1__. Bau perempuan yang mendapatkan estrus pertama mereka akan memanggilku pada mereka, tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang tertarik dengan bau mereka. Yang lain akan datang dan kau harus bertarung untuk mendapatkannya, yang terkuat akan memenangkannya sebagai pasangan hidup. Karena itu, jika kau ingin menang, kau harus punya kesiapan fisik dan sihir."_

"_Seperti apa bau mereka?"_

"_Kau akan tahu ketika kau menciumnya."_

"_Seperti itu ayah mendapatkan Ibu? Ayah bertarung dan menang?" _

"_Ya."_

"_Apa kau akan mengajariku cara untuk bertarung?" _

_Lucius membiarkan raut kejengkelan terlihat di wajahnya, dia mengajar Draco lebih baik dari itu, "mungkin… jika kau meminta—"_

_Segera menyadari kesalahannya, Draco memotong pembicaraan Lucius untuk meminta sekali lagi. "Bisakah ayah mengajariku caranya bertarung?"_

_Tersenyum setuju, Lucius segera menambahkan. "Baiklah, karena kau telah meminta dengan cara yang sopan. Latihanmu akan dimulai di malam hari. Setiap malam kita akan terbang. Setiap pagi kita akan berduel. Tetap pada wujud manusiamu selama kau sekolah adalah keputusanmu seutuhnya." Lucius sangat bangga karena anaknya terlihat begitu antusias untuk belajar, "mungkin kita akan melakukan perburuan malam ini."_

_Wajah draco terlihat semangat. _

Sejak hari itu, Draco sudah memutuskan untuk terus menjadi kuat. Dia dan ayahnya berlatih terbang di malam hari dan berlatih bertarung di pagi hari sebelum mereka sarapan. Ketika dia mulai sekolah, dia membuat dirinya larut dalam rutinitas latihan yang keras dan Draco belajar bersungguh-sungguh dalam bidang akademiknya. Menjadi orang dalam sejenisnya membuatnya mendapatkan tempat dalam tim quidditch di tahun keduanya.

Voldemort telah berusaha untuk merekrut keluarga Malfoy dengan menggunakan ancaman, namun ancaman untuk makhluk sejenis mereka tidak ada apa-apanya. Hampir nol. Untuk melukai atau menyakiti mereka, kau harus tahu apa artinya menjadi seorang 'dalam darah berbeda'. Tentu saja, Voldemort dan hampir seluruh dunia, tidak tahu itu dan membuat para Malfoy tetap netral dalam peperangan tersebut.

Masih bersemangat untuk mencapai kondisi bertarung terbaik, Draco berjalan keluar area dengan rumputnya yang cocok untuk bertarung. Hari masih sangat pagi dan makan pagi tidak akan disajikan dalam satu setengah jam kedepan. Lucius telah ada di sana menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Draco, sudah siap?"

"Yeah."

Kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan baju mereka dan merubah tubuh mereka. Perubahan itu tidak begitu menyakitkan. Draco bisa merasakan tulangnya berkembang beserta otot-otonya. Dia merasakan kulitnya berubah keras hingga seperti sisik. Punggungnya membengkak dan sayap kemudian muncul dari sana. Sebuah ekor muncul dari belakangnya, kuku-kukunya menjadi cakar.

Kini, tempat dimana Lucius Malfoy tadi berada, telah berdiri seekor naga yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran manusia, dengan sisik putih dan mata birunya. Draco tahu dirinya mirip dengan sang ayah. Bentuk sebenarnya dari para Malfoy adalah naga.

* * *

_Berubah. Aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin menjadi animagus, bertransformasi. Tubuhku seperti cairan karena itulah ia akan berubah. _

Sihir terasa berdengung di setiap tubuh Harry.

Setelah seminggu berlatih, akhirnya dia mendapatkan sedikit hasil—beberapa bagian tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi sisik hitam.

Mendorong sihirnya untuk melewati kulitnya, dia berkonsentrasi pada itu dulu. Dia membayangkan sisik-sisiknya, dipikirnya jika dia bisa membuat kulitnya menjadi sisik lagi, mungkin dia bisa berubah lebih jauh dibanding sebelumnya. Transformasi kulit menjadi sisik sangatlah lambat. Dia bisa merasakan ketika kulitnya berubah menjadi sisik. Perubahan tersebut pada akhirnya berkembang dan seperti menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Semakin sulit rasanya mengendalikan sihir dan membuatnya berpusat pada satu tempat. Harry mencoba dengan keras menahan sihirnya untuk berpusat pada satu tempat dan membiarkan transformasinya terus berjalan, tapi kemudian, melakukan ini sama halnya dengan melakukan latihan fisik dimana kau mendapati dirimu berada pada satu point yang membuatmu tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Sihirnya menghilang, namun sisiknya tetap ada.

Lebih mudah dan lebih sedikit menggunakan sihir ketika akan berubah menjadi normal kembali, makanya Harry tidak khawatir sama sekali dan malah memperhatikan dengan seksama sisik yang ada di tubuhnya. Sisik tersebut lebih kuat dan keras dibandingkan sisik binatang yang ada dalam pikirannya, jadi tak ada sama sekali ide mengenai jenis binatang yang menjadi bentuk animagusnya. Jika dia melihat lebih dekat, ada beberapa sisik berwarna abu-abu gelap diantara sisik hitamnya.

* * *

Selama Draco berada di sekolah, dia harus melakukan perburuan sendiri dan jarang. Dia sudah terbiasa berburu sendiri sekarang ini, namun ketika dia pulang untuk liburannya setiap musim panas, dia selalu senang dan menikmati perburuan yang dilakukannya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah, bisakah kita pergi berburu mala mini? Kumohon?" umurnya telah mencapai delapan belas tahun dan dia tahu benar bagaimana cara meminta yang baik pada ayahnya.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus," Lucius lalu berpaling pada istrinya, "Narcissa, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Narcissa tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Malam itu mereka makan malam terlebih dahulu. Narcissi meminta peri rumah untuk membawakan makan malam mereka dalam porsi setengah dari biasanya. Mereka tidak ingin terlalu kenyang ketika menikmati makanan dari hasil buruan nanti.

Satu jam setelah langit mulai gelap, Draco menemui kedua orangtuanya di halaman dan mereka semua berubah. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Draco meninggalkan tanah, terbang melesat di udara.

Ada hutan terdekat dari Manor yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh pendaki ataupun turis. Jika mereka berjalan sendirian, perburuan akan semakin mudah. Bulan bersinar terang malam itu sehingga Draco dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di bawah sana.

Pergerakan di sebelah kirinya membuat Draco berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Sepertinya seorang yang tengah melakukan camping dan berjalan sendirian. Draco lalu mendarat dengan hati-hati, dan bersembunyi diantara kegelapan, dan tanpa suara mendekati calon korbannya. Laki-laki itu belum menyadarinya, dan sebelum dia bereaksi banyak, Draco turun dari atas pohon tempatnya bersembunyi dan menggigit punggung hingga leher laki-laki itu. Membawa tubuh itu dengan cakar belakangnya, dia lalu terbang. Darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dijilatnya dengan nyaman.

Ketika ayah dan ibunya menemukan korban mereka, ketiganya lalu mendarat di tempat tertutup dan menikmati hasil buruan mereka.

* * *

Harry menemukan satu ide. Jika dia tidak mengenakan pakaian, maka dia tidak perlu menghabiskan energi sihirnya untuk mengubah pakaiannya sekalian. Dia membuka pakaian dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Hari ini genap satu minggu setengah semenjak itu. Dia telah berhasil mengubah setiap kulitnya menjadi sisik dan bahkan mengubah kukunya menjadi cakar dan bahakn beberapa tulangnya berkembang sebelum akhirnya dia kelelahan. Hari ini dia berharap bisa lebih dari itu.

Bernafas…

Penempatan sihirnya…

Dorongan keinginan…

Harry sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini sehingga tak perlu lama hingga dia menguasai dua langkah pertamanya. Bagian yang paling berat adalah membuat sihirnya melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

Dia bisa merasakan kulitnya berubah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin lebih karena dia sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia akan menjadi sehingga segalanya lebih mudah divisualisasikan. Kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi sangat keras dan tebal seperti cakar. Tulang lengan dan kakinya menjadi panjang dan otot-ototnya menegang. Perasaan melebar pada ujung tulang belakangnya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada ekor yang menumbuh. Harry lalu berdiri dan berganti posisi agar ekornya nanti tidak akan terjepit antara dinding dan tempat tidur.

Harry berbalik untuk memperhatikan belakangnya. Sebuah ekor! Rasa kagetnya membuat hilang konsentrasi sehingga menyebabkan perubahannya terhenti.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah cermin dan mengamati dirinya. Sebuah pola warna abu-abu tua membentuk tanda petir di keningnya, tapi untungnya warna abu-abu gelap itu sangat sulit untuk ditemukan diantara sisik hitam lainnya. Ekornya sangat halus dan dipenuhi dengan warna gelap seperti yang lainnya. Struktur tulangnya masih membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia, jadi sangat jelas dia belum melakukan transformasi secara sempurna.

Pada awalnya, Harry mengira bahwa bentuk animagusnya adalah sejenis kadal, namun jika hal itu benar, maka seharusnya dia menjadi mengecil bukannya membesar. Kemudian pemikiran berikutnya muncul di kepalanya, seekor kadal yang besar—seekor naga! Bagaimana jika dia adalah naga?

* * *

"_Draco,"_ Lucius berbicara lewat telepati dengan anaknya, "_mari kita terbang malam ini,"_ bangsa mereka bisa melakukan telepati. Cara kerjanya hampir sama dengan radio dimana semua orang dapat mendengarnya dalam jarak beberapa radius, namun jika pikiran tersebut ditutupi, maka dapat dibayangkan seperti sebuah radio pribadi yang hanya dapat didengarkan oleh dua orang saja.

"_Kemana kita akan pergi?"_ Tanya Draco.

"_Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya untuk memberi kita waktu untuk berbicara."_

"_Baiklah, aku siap ketika ayah siap."_

"_Ayah siap."_

Jendela di kamar Draco cukup besar untuk membiarkannya keluar masuk kamarnya lewat jendela dalam wujud naganya. Dia membuka jendelanya, berubah wujud, dan keluar melalui balkon. Sayapnya dibiarkan melebar untuk memberikan kepakan sayap yang membawanya semakin tinggi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Lucius bergabung dengannya.

"_Kau delapan belas tahun sekarang, usia yang matang," _ucap Lucius, _"kau tahu apa artinya itu?"_

"_Artinya aku bisa mendapat pasangan."_

"_Musim gugur hingga musim dingin adalah musim kawin untuk bangsa kita. Jika ada perempuan bangsa kita yang akan melalui estrus, maka hal itu akan terjadi di musim tersebut. Jangan berkecil hati, Draco, jika tidak ada perempuan yang melalui estrus musim ini. Hal ini mungkin akan memakan waktu hingga beberapa tahun."_

"_Berapa lama waktu yang ayah butuhkan untuk menemukan ibu?"_

"_Ayah beruntung, Draco. Ibumu mendapatkan estrus pertamanya pada tahun yang sama ayah cukup umur, dan sepertimu, ayah sudah siap bertarung."_

* * *

Hanya beberapa hari yang tersisa untuk musim panasnya berakhir ketika hari memutuskan untuk ke Diagon Alley dan mengumpulkan semua hal yang dibutuhkannya selama sekolah dan bisa mengejar kereta Hogwarts Express hari berikutnya.

Kemarin, dia hampir mendapatkan bentuk sempurnanya. Tebakannya tepat—dia benar-benar seekor naga.

Sekarang atau tidak akan pernah, dia _harus_ bisa menyempurnakan perubahannya sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts.

Bukannya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya seperti biasa, dia malahan berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar tidurnya. Dia menutup matanya dan berusaha fokus. Kulitnya berdesir, tersobek dan berubah menjadi sisik. Tubuhnya mengembang dan menjadi keras ketika tulang dan ototnya tumbuh. Ekornya tumbuh memanjang di belakangnya. Wajahnya mengulur, dan gigi serta kukunya menjadi panjang dan tajam. Gundukan tajam tumbuh di sepanjang tulang belakangnya hingga ke ekornya. Punggungnya membengkak. Terakhir kali dia sudah sampai pada tahap ini. Dan perkembangannya terhenti karena saat itu dia terlalu antusias karena menyadari bahwa dia akan memiliki sayap sehingga fokusnya terpecah dan sihirnya berhenti di tempat.

Saat ini, Harry membayangkan sayap hitam besar mengembang di sekitarnya. Hal itu sangat membantu. Punggungnya kini terbelah dan muncul sayap yang kemudian mengembang besar. Harry masih bisa merasakan sihir di sekitarnya, namun bukannya menghilang, tapi justru mengalir ke sekitarnya. Dia telah berhasil! Bentuk ini adalah sosok animagusnya yang sempurna. Dia adalah seekor _naga._

* * *

_A/N: ooookeee. see you next chappiee~_

_Salam, _

_Dhie. _


End file.
